Strange Dealer
Sam is the character in Robbery Bob and Robbery Bob 2. Bob was freed from jail from Sam who deals with Bob to get and steal money because he had a deal. Bob robs houses and steals loot for him but in the semifinal level of chapter 1, it is revealed that Sam is evil as he traps Bob in a high-security mansion full of guards, hoping to get rid of him. Bob, however, is able to escape the Mansion and decides to give revenge by robbing Sam house. In the final level of Chapter 1, Bob sneaks into the Sam's house and steals everything that he stole from Sam before, calls the police, and gets away with all the loot. Sam is presumably sent to prison as he is not seen afterwards. However, he reappears twice during the Bonus chapter, such like in Bonus 14 where he appears as an enemy (though the guards will still beat him up if they spot him), he also is the one who sells you utillities in the shop. In Robbery Bob 2, Sam returns in the Secret Mission. Appearance The Dealer is a tall, fair-skinned man who wears an orange fedora that obscures his face, an orange trench coat and orange trousers, complete with black shoes. Strategies (for Suburbs 1-15) The player must first steal all loots before calling the police to decrease the chance of ruining a perfect or leading the player to a game over. Once the player collects all the loot, it is now the right time to call the police. If the cops are now spawned, the player must escape to the exit quickly. Another way (but costly to do so) is the player can use the Rotten Donut to force them to go to different rooms, the Wind-up Toy to confuse them, the Strange Liquid to pass through or the Teleport Mine to make them disappear completely. Be careful when using them, otherwise, they may still ruin a perfect, lead the player to a game over or make the player waste the spent coins. Gallery RobberyBob-StrangeDealer.png|The strange dealer as seen in the trailer Trivia * He has an ace of spades poker card on his fedora. in Robbery Bob 2. he has an ace of hearts poker card on his fedora. * He also appears in the Shop where he sells everything from Utilities to Outfits, even after completing chapter 1 (where he is arrested). * Strangely, when he is in the shop he bears a different appearance, he is shadowy and his entire head is dark to the point you cant see any of his facial features, except for his eyes. The ace of spades on his card turns into a "$" Symbol. * He appears in Bonus 14 where he serves as an enemy who will chase you if he sees you. Still, if the guards see him, they will still run up to him and beat him up, suggesting that he escaped from prison. * In Challenge 8, he reappears again in one of the buildings alongside Biff where they seem to be playing poker. Bob must distract the dealer to get past them, doing this allows Bob to access the next room which contains a safe containing the Target Loot. ** The deck of Cards that they use can be stolen by Bob. *If the player uses the Rotten Donut to the strange dealer, it has no effect except the green gas around him is still visible. **This also applies to Biff. Category:Characters Levels Suburb Levels Bonus 14 Extra 9 Challenge 8